


yellow pages

by brucewaynery



Series: iron man bingo fills [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Peter finds something he’s not meant to. (He should’ve just listened to his dad)Sequel to the earlier work in this series (‘for science!’ square on imb)





	yellow pages

“Oh no. Oh no, I am so deceased, I am so dead. I am—”

“Peter?”

Peter scrambled to hide the evidence before Steve comes in. He just about manages stuff it under a book on stocks (his dad tried to explain them once but Steve said that it was pronounced ‘stonks’ and ended up sleeping on the couch (even though he has his own place, and his dad went to sleep on the couch with him anyway) and Peter still doesn’t really understand what they are, but the books are heavy) attempts to ‘act natural’ with a Yellow Pages. 

“Yeah, Steve?” Peter says, a touch too high. 

“...You okay?” Steve asks, looking incredibly concerned. 

“Yep. Uh huh. Fantastic,” Peter says, quickly. 

“Right,” Steve narrows his eyes, “it’s just that you seemed a little dead. And Tony would 100% break up with me if you died on my watch.”

”Nope. I just realised that I'm not in this Yellow Pages and, uh, that means that I'm dead, ” Peter rushes to cover. 

Steve 100% does not buy it, but he nods and tells him that that's (probably) not, in any way, how the Yellow Pages work, and that one is probably older than him anyway, before leaving. 

Peter lets out a breath of relief, pulling out the drawing and putting it back on the shelf. 

The drawing is of his dad, simple and charcoal; the only difference is that he has a ring on his left hand. 

In Peter’s opinion, this is long overdue. Way, way overdue. For reference, Peter’s dad met Steve when he was five, now, he’s ten - Steve’s basically his dad by now, in all ways _but_ the law; he picks him up from school half the time, goes to his parents evenings with his dad, helps him with his homework _and_ lets him win when they play Mario Kart, and he’s basically moved in with them - Uncle Rhodey says that the only reason he has his own place is for ‘posterity’. 

Anyway, what was he meant to do, not look at the random page sticking out between two encyclopaedias on the shelf in the study that he’s not really meant to be in? Unrealistic. 

He carries on playing The Sims. He's not meant to right now, but Steve's busy, so as long as his dad and Steve don’t know, no harm, right. 

His sim is just about to give birth when he hears his dad in the driveway, so he figures he has a good few minutes until he comes in, but he's out of luck, because just as he’s getting into designing his new baby sim, he hears him in the hallway, and he rushes back to grab the Yellow Pages and, once again, tries to ‘act natural’. 

“Hey Pete, watcha doin’ in here?”

“Um. Reading this Yellow Pages?”

His dad narrows his eyes, horrifyingly similar to the way Steve did (Peter agrees with his Uncle Rhodey, they really just need to tie the knot), “Oh yeah? What for?”

Peter, in the moment, knew that whatever he would say, his dad would ground him anyway, but that didn’t stop him from thinking of a good excuse. 

“Science.”

His dad actually laughs at that, then sticks his head out the door to call for Steve, “Hey Steve! I need your opinion on science!”

“_My_ opinion on science?” Steve says, coming into the study. 

“Yep, give me any reason for reading the Yellow Pages, for science?” His dad has that face, the face that means ‘Peter’s gonna be grounded’. Peter resigns himself to a week without the Sims before Steve even says anything. 

“I honestly don’t even know what the Yellow Pages are for,” Steve admits. 

His dad groans. “Honey, if you don’t take my side against my son I want a divorce.”

His dad makes divorce jokes all the time, and Steve always says the same thing, ‘Tony, we’re not married’, and his dad always huffs and says something under his breath, and this time is no different. 

“Dear, it’s not my fault you’re old, why do you even have a Yellow Pages?”

His dad grumbles, offended and says something about Steve being closer to Peter’s age than his, which absolutely isn’t true, Steve’s just as old as his dad - both of them have grey hair (the day his dad found some in Steve’s hair he wrote it down in the calendar and gets Steve a card on that day every year) so they’re basically the same age. 

“Whatever,” he carries on, “Peter you’re grounded, Steve, we’re divorced.” He walks out the room, shouting behind him that they’re having mac ‘n cheese for dinner, so Peter’s fairly certain that he’s not _mad_ mad. Hopefully. 

“You found it, didn’t you?”

Damnit. “Found what?”

Steve laughs. Peter really has to get better at lying, “That drawing.”

Peter thinks, on one hand, he could carry on this lie and ‘spiral’, as one of his teachers sometimes says, or come clean and deal with the consequences and the awkwardness. Even though Steve already seems to know the answer. 

“Dunno what you’re on about, dad number 2.”

(Steve proposed the next day. Peter almost hit him when he saw his dad crying when he came home from school, because his dad is the strongest person he knows, so if Steve has made him cry then he must have done something real bad, right? His dad told him that sometimes people cry from happiness, so Peter gave Steve a hug instead, and told him that it was about time. (His dad re-threatened to stop him from hanging out with Uncle Rhodey.))

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this and some others are a tad late I’m sorry, I also wrote this on my phone so please excuse any mistakes :)
> 
> comments/kudos give me life!


End file.
